The invention relates to a "star maze" board game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,628 to Fisher, discloses a space travel board game apparatus, having several stages of play, from launch to re-entry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,061 to Michel, discloses a space travel game apparatus, wherein travel stages from the earth to the moon are represented on the game board.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,666 to Corle, discloses a generally rectangular map game board an a method of playing a travel board game.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, or to general use, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.